When it's over
by Pyroxen
Summary: And you, Harry ? What will you do when it's over ?
1. When it's over

Harry opened his eyes and wondered why he was suddenly awake. But he was soon aware of the sound that had woken him up.

It was a bell.

He heard the muffled noises his dormmates made while emerging from their dreams.

He didn't need to think twice to know the cause of the ringing bell.

He felt it. The castle was under attack.

Harry jumped from his bed.

The Gryffindors were gathered in their common room, and they looked anxiously at the older students, as if to ask what was going on.

But they didn't need to. They already knew, though nobody had the nerve to say it aloud.

Hermione was the last one to leave the dormitory and enter the common room.

Everybody looked at her, eyes full of fear.

The bushy-haired girl hold firmly her wand, though one could see she was as frightened, too.

When she saw how every student looked at her, she found in her the strength to smile.

-Hey, why all those stares ? she asked, trying to lighten the mood. What's the matter ?

The younger children just seemed more afraid. Hermione sighed.

It was a first year who found the guts to ask what nobody wanted to.

-Hermione... What is that bell ?

The young woman just smiled sadly.

-The bell...well, it's written in _Hogwarts, a History_, of course ! But really, I know I'm the only one to read it...

The nervous glances of her fellows students told her that it was no need trying to hide the truth.

-Very well. That Bell is called a Tocsin. It's...the emergency bell of the school.

Silence met her words.

Ron spoke slowly.

-You mean... that the castle...

-Yeah, Ronald. Hogwarts is under attack.

Although everybody had known it, hearing the Head Girl saying it aloud was just to much to bear, and suddenly havoc broke in the common room.

Students began to scream and cry, running aimlessly in the room and hurting each other in the doing.

Hermione and Ron stared helplessly at each other.

-We have to do something... muttered the redhead.

-What ? I can't hear you ! shouted Hermione.

-I SAID, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING TO CALM THEM DOWN !

-RIGHT !

Hermione took a long breath in, climbed on the nearest table and shouted :

-EVERYBODY, PLEASE STAY CALM !

No one heard. She casted silencio on the room and shouted once more.

-I SAID, STAY CALM !

Everybody stopped in their tracks, stunned by the sudden silence.

-Thank you ! Now, listen to me. I know you're worried. It's okay to be scared. But it's no reason to cause absolute mayhem ! It won't help ! Now, I'm gonna lift the charm, but if someone moves just an eyelid, I'll stun him, ok ? Finite incantatem.

Nobody moved.

Hermione sighed.

-Thank you. Now, please, sit down, all of you. The night might be a long one, and if you want to stay awake until it's over, you'll need to rest.

She conjured enough chairs for everybody, and when they were all settled in a circle, she jumped on the ground and sat as well.

She noticed that some students were sobbing, crying, and that others just stared in front of them, in shock.

-Okay, everybody, I know that's not easy. But we're safe here, as safe as we could be. The ennemy won't be able to break through the wards of the school, and they will be defeated before dawn. The Aurors must be here, and the teachers, and...

It was Neville who first noticed.

-Where is Harry ?

Nobody answered, and the students just began to search frantically around them for the Boy-Who-Lived.

He was not here.

The Gryffondors were at a loss. Where was their savior ?

It was a second-year girl who lost it first.

-We...we are going to diiiiiiiiie... she said between two sobs.

And they all started to cry again.

Hermione, at a loss, just gave up trying to calm them. It was vain.

-Ron, was Harry in the dormitory when you woke up ?

-I don't know, I just thought he would be down before me, and I hurried in the common room...

Hermione shook her head.

-We have to find him, I fear he's the only one who'll be able to comfort them now.

Just then, the Boy-Who-Lived descended the stairs of the dormitory.

Ron was the first to see him.

-HARRY !

He jumped from his chair and hurried to his friend.

-Thank Goodness you're here, mate ! I thought...

But he didn't finish his sentence, as he noticed what his friend looked like.

Just like that, silence overcame the room. The students had just seen their savior. And he was looking like a warrior.

No, he _was _really one. The armour, the Gryffindor sword, the red cloak and the wand holster.

It didn't look strange on Harry. It seemed natural.

And the young man was pouring such an aura of power that all the fears of the Gryffondors vanished.

They just stared in awe.

Harry smiled.

-Well, were you crying just now ? Why ? Is there something you're afraid of ?

He sat in a nearby chair and took place in the circle with his comrades.

-Harry... whispered Hermione, suddenly crying too. You're going there, too...aren't you ?

Her friend smiled sadly.

-It's my duty, I knew that from the beginning. Now it's time to end it all. But don't worry. I promise you that no Death Eater will enter Hogwarts. Ever.

He looked at the children in front of him.

-Emily, he said to a teary first-year, what will you do when it's over ?

The girl just stared at him, unable to understand the question.

But Hermione, who had always been the quick-witted one, had understood Harry's purpose. She smiled broadly and repeated.

-Yes, Emily. When the war is over, what will be the first thing you'll do ?

The girl seemed to think for an instant.

-I..I don't know. I suppose I never thought about it. What will _you _do, Hermione ?

The Head Girl played for a while with her hair, and finally said :

-When it's over, I'll tell that thick-headed Ronald Weasley that I love him.

Said redhead suddenly coughed and nearly fell off his chair.

Harry laughed.

-Haha ! Good one, 'Mione ! He never saw it coming ! And it's about time you did something !

The young woman looked very pleased with herself.

-Well, Emily ? And you ?

The girl smiled and answered :

-I guess I'll write to my parents and tell them how much I love them, and that I miss them.

Harry smiled.

-That's nice, Emily.

He turned and smiled at a third-year boy.

-And you, Peter, what will you do when it's over ?

The blond boy looked startled and seemed to hesitate before answering.

-Hum... I guess I'll make peace with my big brother. You know, he's a Slytherin, and...well, the House Cup sort of got on our nerves...he explained sheepily.

-You're right, Peter, you can't let something as futile as house rivalries separate each other ! Said Hermione proudly.

Ginny was the next one to speak.

-When it's over, I'll try to get to Percy. Maybe he's not totally lost yet...she said pensively.

Ron stared at her.

-Well... Don't look so surprised, Ron ! We really ought to do something ! He's family !

-Yeah...'suppose you're right.

Harry grinned and turned to Neville.

-Neville, what about you ?

-I think...I think I will go to St-Mungo to see my parents...and tell them that I understand the state they're in, that it's none of their fault...and that I'm proud of them for doing what they believed in.

The statement silenced every Gryffindor, and they started clapping. Neville stared at the floor and turned red. Harry patted him on the shoulder.

-Now, I say that's really something brave, what you just told us ! Cheers, everyone !

And they cheered for Neville.

After that, nobody felt unsure anymore. The Gryffindors just started saying randomly what they wished to do after dawn.

-I'll write a love-letter to the pretty Ravenclaw with gold hair ! Cried a second-year boy.

-I'll ask my parents to get me a cat ! I've always wanted a cat, but my mother never wanted... said a fourth-year girl.

-I'll go and see my grandma to the hospital. She's a Muggle, and I havent' seen her for 2 years..muttered a prefect.

-I swear I'll work harder ! I don't want to fail my OWL !

-I'll try out for Chaser ! I've always wanted to play Quidditch, but I'm too shy...

-As far as I'm concerned, I think I'm going to try beating the Weasley twins record of detentions !

The last comment made everyone laugh.

-Good luck, mate ! Said Ron.

Harry smiled.

-And you, Ron ?

-Euh...Me ?

-Yeah. What will you do tomorrow ?

Hermione stared at him expectantly.

The redhead gulped. Hermione had put so much efforts in making him realize her feelings... He just couldn't afford to disappoint her, now could he ?

He suddenly knew what he had to do..but would he have the guts to say it ?

He glanced at the girl he loved.

She looked extremely anxious.

Ron turned the famous Weasley red and said:

-When it's over... I'll... I'll ask Hermione to marry me.

Hermione nearly fainted.

There was silence, and then Harry began to laugh.

He laughed so much that he nearly fell off his chair.

-I'm...I'm sorry, 'Mione ! It's just.. I just can't believe he finally said it ! I thought he would make me crazy before he told you !

Hermione shook her head, crossed the circle, and kissed Ron on the spot, making him even redder.

-And when it's over, Ronald Weasley, I think I'm going to say yes ! So brace yourself !

Everyone laughed.

It was Dean who asked.

-And you Harry ?

Harry suddenly sobered.

-Me ? What about me ?

-You ? What will you do when you've won ? Piped a skinny first-year.

Harry opened his mouth, and closed it.

What could he say ? He was so stupid ! After all, he should have expected it ! He was the one to ask that in the first place.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and frowned.

-Harry ?

-Ahem...I...Well... I guess I never thought about the _after_. I was so focused on the battle...

But they all stared expectantly at him, waiting for his answer.

He shrugged.

-I guess I'm gonna take a nap.

-...WHAT ?

-A nap ! You know, when it's the beginning of the afternoon, and you're tired, and...

-Thanks, Harry, we all do know what a nap is ! Cut Hermione playfully. But why a _nap _? Not even Firewhiskey ? She joked.

-No. I'll really take a nap ! A very long one, though, 'cause I've been practicing very hard and for a very long time, and I could use the sleep...

Blank looks met him.

-Hey, what did you expect ? You are not the ones, who had 5 hours-sleep nights for 2 years ! I've been training very hard, you know. I think I deserve to rest a bit when it's over.

-Well...sighed Hermione. I can believe you, I think... But still, I thought you'd say "Let's Party !".

Harry smiled.

-You'll begin the party without me, that's all ! I promise I won't be angry.

It hurt. Lying to them. Making them believe that there would be a future when they could all get drunk together with firewhiskey.

Harry knew it was not to be.

He knew they would have to organize the victory parties without him.

And to attend the ceremonies without him.

And to go on with their lives...without him.

Right now, he had almost lost it, and told his secret.

But then he had seen Hermione and Ron's looks, and he had suddenly remembered that if they knew, they would want to come too.

And they would die.

And Harry was able to go there, and battle the darkest wizard of the century until death, and he was able to kill all the Death Eaters, and he was able to take pain without flinching.

But he just couldn't see his friends die.

And so, when they frowned, once again, he lied.

Well, it was not really a lie, was it ?

After all, he _would_ take a nap.

A very long one. And it would finally be over.

He looked at the Gryffindors.

Now, they were all chatting, fear almost forgotten. Thinking about a future that would come with the dawn, and rise with the sun. Brighter, stronger, full of hope.

A future that he would give them, and pay for with his very life.

Harry smiled.

Well...it was worth it.

He would have loved being Ron's best man on the wedding, but it would have to wait until his next life.

Just when he thought about that, the portrait fell open, and Snape and McGonagall strode in the common room.

The children fell silent.

Their Head of House looked at them gravely.

-I'm relieved to see that you didn't panic. I'm proud of you. Now, I've come to tell you that you are not under any circumstances allowed to leave the tower. And I'll be staying here with you. Professor Snape has come with me to take Mr Potter.

She looked at the Boy-who-lived.

-Harry... and her voice went softer than he had ever heard. I'm sorry you have to do that all alone. I wanted to tell you that we all are very proud of you.

-Mr Potter... said Snape, without his usual venom, it's time.

Harry closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.

-I know. I'm coming.

He stood up.

He looked at his best friends.

-Ron, Hermione... I love you both... I'll... I mean...

But he couldn't bring himself to speak. To lie. Or to tell them the truth. It was too hard.

Snape seemed to understand it, because he suddenly grabbed his arm, and pulled him towards the door.

-Don't worry, Mr Weasley, Mrs Granger. Everything will be allright. But now it is time for him to do his duty.

They wanted to protest, to cry that they hadn't even had time to say anything, not even good luck.

But they didn't trust their voices.

And, just like that, without turning back, Harry disappeared through the hole, and the portrait closed, hiding him for the very last time.


	2. Until the very end

-Did you tell them ?

-No.

-Why ?

-I thought it was unnecessary to worry them only to have them begging me not to go. It can't be changed, no matter how hard they would wish the contrary.

-When did you get so peaceful with the idea ?

-Well... It's just how it has to be. And deep down, I knew it all along. That it would be me. Only me. And him... Nobody else. No grand strategies. No master plan. And hopefully no vain deaths.

Harry stopped for a while.

-Just me.

Snape stared at him. He seemed so calm. So composed. Almost as if he was talking about a simple procedure that needed taking care of.

-So...You're really gonna do it ?

-Yes.

-Without anyone knowing ?

-Yes. It's much easier that way.

-And...

-And it will work. We'll be rid of him for ever, this time. I promised, after all.

The Gryffindor smiled wanly.

-And I'm a man of my word.

Snape shook his head in disbelief.

-So that's it ? You're just going to walk through the door, fall on your knees, and wait for him to cast the Killing Curse ?

-Yes. It's that simple.

-And then you'll die.

Harry nodded.

-Will he die, too ?

He nodded again.

-Yes. For his soul will no longer be strong enough. It will be over.

Snape gazed at his soon-to-be-former student for a second.

-Why I am the only one who knows ?

-Who knows what ?

-That you will be dead come morning.

Harry chuckled. A humorless, light chuckle.

-Ah, _that._ Well... I for one don't think that you're the only one knowing.

Seeing the look on Snape's face, he explained.

-I mean... I believe that they all know. Deep down. Just like I knew it. That, in the end, it will come to that. Me, dying. I think they do know. They just don't want to think about it too loud, for fear that, if they word it, they will be guilty of not dying by my side.

-So that's what you think ?

-Yes. And, right now, I'm sure that the wizarding world is praying for the sake of my soul, knowing they send me to the slaughter.

-And you're still going ? With your calm, knowing smile as only weapon ?

Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

-Yes. As I told you, I've known it since the beginning. That I would die. All alone. And now...the time has come. And it doesn't matter if people hate me. If people don't trust me. The world isn't worth saving, I've understood that for a while, now. The world isn't worth dying for. _People_ are. I'll do it for my parents. For you, and a handful of friends that I don't want to die. The rest of them can do and think what they want, I don't mind. It doesn't matter anymore.

Harry looked at the door. The door leading to Hogwarts grounds. And then, he turned towards the potions master.

-Because... Come morning, I will be no more, and I'll rest in peace. Finally. They can instore a « Love Harry Today » Day, or burn my photos. I don't care. Nothing ever mattered. Just Him. Me. And how, in the end, we were fated to take each other's life.

-This is a goodbye, then, Harry ?

The young boy looked at the man who had given up his life to redempt himself.

He smiled tiredly.

-I fear it is, Severus. It does look like it...

The man nodded. For a second, Harry thought he saw his eyes becoming glassy. But then it was over, and he couldn't tell if it had been his imagination.

-Farewell, then, Harry. I... he hesitated.

The green-eyed boy smiled.

-No. Please. Don't talk. It... It just makes it harder. I know. You don't have to say it. Some things don't need to be spoken aloud. And stop looking at me like that, Severus, for God's sake ! Your usual scowl suits you much better.

Snape smiled wanly.

-Thanks, I guess...

Harry smirked.

-You're most welcome.

And then, with a last smile, he turned around, and stepped through the door.


	3. Come Dawn

Snape tensed. But there was nothing he could do anymore. So he stepped through the portrait.

It was as if the scene was exactly the same as before the dawn. As if none of the nightmare of these last hours had ever happened. As if some teenager never sold his soul to save the world.

The Gryffindors gathered in their red and gold common room, sitting in a circle, some half-asleep, the others quietly chatting, worry evident in their eyes.

All of them glancing repeatedly and randomly at Ron, Hermione, and their Head of House, just to make sure they were still there, quietly waiting, and not leaving them. Their comforting presence eased their fears.

Yes, thought Severus. It was exactly the same as when he had left. Except that this time there was no knight in shining armor he had come to collect and throw on the battlefield.

This time he had come to tell them it was over. All over.

To tell them they could go. Go home, where their families must have been waiting for them in despair. And prying they would come back.

Severus didn't care anymore. They could go home, go outside on the grounds, go wherever they wanted, as long as they let him in peace. Alone with his grief.

But he knew it was not going to happen before a while.

Because first, he had to tell them, no matter how, right now, he truly didn't feel up to the task.

However, it was his duty ; he had swore to Harry.

And, trying to fix in his memory what the last seconds of peaceful silence looked like, he stepped further in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione saw him first. She turned her head slowly, as if in a sleeping haze, and her gaze fell on him.

He could tell she hadn't been sleeping, though. Her eyes shone bright on her face, full of sorrow. Full of regret. Full of resignation. Severus nearly choked under the strength of her scrutiny.

She kept her gaze steady, not saying anything.

And then Ron saw him. He followed his friend's look and suddenly paled. His fists clenched spasmodically. The prefect opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out.

When Minerva saw him, she slowly stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

-Severus... What are the news ?

Her voice was shaking.

The Potion Master felt the anxious stares of every child in the room. He cleared his throat.

-It's over.

His voice, too, wasn't to be trusted. But he had to say it, no matter how wrong the word felt.

-It's over, he repeated. We...won.

A few seconds silence followed his statement. And then, cries of happiness and laughter filled the room.

Minerva smiled wanly and whispered "thank God".

Severus felt sick.

The Gryffindors were dancing, congratulating each other and already planning the Celebration Party, as if they had something to do with the victory.

Snape sneered.. Victory... at what price...

His eyes met hazel ones.

Hermione and Ron hadn't moved. Hadn't said anything at all.

Still sitting, they were waiting for something more to come.

And at the same time, they looked like they didn't want to hear it.

In the end, it was Neville who dared asking the question. Suddenly stopping in his tracks, he went quiet and looked at the Potion Master.

-Professor... What about Harry ?

The room was silent, now. All the children had stopped their loud cheering, and shame and worry came to life in their eyes.

Again, they all stared at Snape.

Severus tried to speak but found he couldn't. What could he say ? _How _could he say it ? What words ? He felt uncertain now. Did he have the right to crash them at the very minute they had to be happy ? After all these months of fear ?

Minerva frowned upon seeing his hesitation.

-Severus... Where is Harry ?

He looked at Ron. At Hermione. And what he saw in their eyes made him shiver.

_They know ! They _knew ! _They've known it all along ! They knew he had to die, and they didn't tell him anything... Because they understood what it meant to him._

Severus barely managed to speak.

-I...I'm so sorry.

And he couldn't stand it any longer. These eyes. Those of children who were not children anymore, and who hadn't been for a long time.

The eyes of two people waiting for him to acknowledge their best friend's death. Waiting for him to finally make the nightmare come true.

He couldn't find his voice to say more.

-He's gone, isn't he ?

It was no question, thought Severus. It was a statement.

It was Ron who had spoken. His voice was rasp, barely audible. But everyone had heard.

The Potion Master nodded.

-I'm so sorry...

Ron smiled sadly.

-Well...after all, he did say he would take a long nap...

His voice broke on the last words and he choked.

The Head of Slytherin thought he wouldn't survive to the grieving Gryffindors. He had to flee, now, before every child began to cry.

It was Hermione who saved him. Well, for a while at least.

She took Ron's hand and they walked towards the Fat Lady. When the portrait opened, she motioned for the Potion Master to follow them.

He followed, not even daring to turn back and glance at Minerva who, he knew, was utterly heartbroken.

They silently walked in the deserted corridors, occasionally meeting students who had the courage to look at the place.

They wandered aimlessly, seeing corpses of fallen strangers, of acquaintances, sometimes even those of friends.

Neither the children nor Severus dared looking at them.

Hermione had a hollow look. But dry eyes. That frightened the Head of Slytherin. He suddenly wished she would cry, throw a tantrum, or that she would tell him some unimportant excerpt of _Hogwarts, a History_. That would have been normal. Well, that would have been the normal Hermione acting, anyway.

A silent, heartless Hermione was scary.

Ron just followed her, having the same look on his face.

After what seemed like hours, Severus spoke.

-How long have you known ? He asked softly.

Hermione stopped, and looked at him with such a heartbroken gaze that he forgot to breathe.

So much pain, coming from someone so young.

-Almost as long as Harry, I think. He was never a good liar. And I know every book of the Restricted Section by heart, so when he explained his strategy, I knew from the beginning that something was wrong.

She started walking again and the two others silently followed.

-When I told Ron, I asked him to help me talking Harry out of it. But he was the one to tell me that if Harry was ready to give his life, there must have been no other way.

Without even noticing it, they had just passed the Room of Requirement, which had had no door. There was nothing the Gryffindors wished anymore. Nothing that the Room could have given them.

Hermione didn't stop talking.

-It was hard to admit, of course. But Ron was right, you know. Harry would have rather lived, and taken an other option, had there been one. So he sacrificing his life meant there simply wasn't any other way to beat Voldemort.

Ron spoke next.

-At first we were deeply upset that Harry wanted to hide his imminent death to us. We wanted him to know we were here for him, too. Until the very end. But we knew it would have been harder for him. He didn't want us to worry. He didn't want us to go and die with him. So in the end, we decided to act as if knowing nothing.

They stopped walking.

-It must have been hard... whispered Severus.

Hermione smiled. A sad, knowing smile.

-It was. But not harder for us than for him. He hated that, lying to us, we could feel it. And it was hard for you, too, wasn't it ? You were his only confident.

Snape smiled gently.

-Yes. He... told me. I was the only one to know, or so I thought until today... He told me to be sure that if he didn't manage I would finish what he had begun.

They stood in front of the hospital wing.

Everything was silent, and Severus couldn't fathom why. People should have been partying, or crying, or whatever ! But there was only silence. As if to honor the fallen Savior.

Hermione looked at the door.

-He's in there, isn't he ?

-Yes. He's alone, I made sure of it.

Hermione stared pensively at the Potions Master.

-Thank you.

She turned to the door, still holding Ron's hand.

The young witch grabbed the knob, and just as Severus thought she was going to enter, she quietly asked :

-Did he suffer ?

Snape smiled wanly.

-No. He didn't.

It was a lie. The both knew it. But still, it had been a relief to say it, to hear it spoken aloud. To fake believing it.

After all, what was one more lie ?

Hermione opened the door.

-Thank you.

And Harry Potter's two best friends disappeared from his sight.


End file.
